Turnabout Rising
by Shadeslayer7742
Summary: An alternate time line based on the fourth case from Justice for all. After Phoenix Wright is declared legally dead and Maya is still nowhere to be found. Miles Edgeworth takes over as the defense attorney but he bit off more than he could chew...
1. Chapter 1

Turnabout Rising

**I do not own any of the characters or the rights. Capcom owns the rights to all the characters**

_This story picks up on the second ending of Justice for all. Warning Spoiler alert if you do not want to have the cases two outcomes spoiled for you do not continue reading. The fourth case in Justice For All results in Maya Fey being kidnapped by Shelly De Killer and held hostage to ensure that Phoenix Wright will defend Matt Engarde, the famous actor. As more evidence piles up though Phoenix becomes unsure of his clients intentions and upon releasing his darkest secrets he finds out that Engarde is the master of the entire thing and is guilty. Matt show little remorse for his crime and threatens that if Phoenix does not get the NOT GUILTY Verdict his assistant Maya Fey will be killed. Phoenix ends up revisiting his reasons for being a defense attourney. He was always so quick to trust his clients and believe in their innocence and is not lost. With some help from Miles Edgeworth and the rough around the edges Francsika Von Karma Phoenix thinks he has found the answer that Edgeworth has worked so hard to find... he is there to believe in his client but also to search for the truth and expose it. There are two ending to this harrowing case. The first and more desirable outcome leads to the third games plot and involves Phoenix convincing Matt to want to confess by turning the honorable Shelly De Killer against him. And the second ending involves Phoenix winning the case and getting the guilty Engarde a NOT GUILTY sentence. Too ashamed to face Pearls and Maya despite knowing that they were probably freed Phoenix wandered the streets in anguish his life torn apart. And that is where our storyline begins....._

Chapter 1

It was raining sheets and the streets were empty except for a lone figure bundled up in a long overcoat in the shadow of an alley. The persons form didn't move except for occasional shufflings. The once happy and trusting Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright huddled there in the cold rain looking and feeling more pathetic then he had in his entire life. He had helped a guilty man escape justice and worst of all he had nearly caught Engarde into a trap that would have gotten him to confess. Maya would have been freed but that didn't matter... she wouldn't want to talk to him. After all it was she who had said that if he didn't get Engarde the guilty sentence that she would never forgive him. Even thought it had all been to save her he knew that he himself could not and would not ever forgive himself for his ineptitude. If he had been a little smarter.... if he had only presented the right evidence he would have been able to save Maya and send a truly evil man to prison. Phoenix Wright got up and walked toward his office where he intended to close down for good. After all his reputation would be shattered now. No one would want his services now and even if they had he would never have allowed himself to defend another person. After all he couldn't protect anyone correctly... he had failed to protect Mia, his mentor, and he couldn't stop little Maya Fey from being abducted by De Killer. Phoenix called a taxi and it made its steady way back towards the Wright and Co. office. He walked up the stairs and walked now the hallway its dark shadows making him even more somber. But it was only when he opened his office that he sensed an intruder. He saw a shadow and managed to back away just in time to miss a knife that suddenly hit the door and stuck there ominously. Phoenix barely had time to react when someone knocked him out cold. Phoenix knew no more...... To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mr Parry and Mr Touche

Miles Edgeworth was studying the crime scene with Detective Gumshoe and a vast array of forensics specialists. Edgeworth was very troubled. Not only had they not found a body but they couldn't find the owner of the room the crime was performed in, Phoenix Wright, and Edgeworth's childhood friend. Furthermore the crime scene seemed to be very erratic and hurried as if more then ten culprits had done the deed whatever the deed was. The more Edgeworth found the more a homicide seemed likely.

But why would there need to be so many people to kill a person though Edgeworth wracking his brain. With Wright missing and Edgeworth's own duty as prosecutor he knew he had to find the person or persons responsible for this mess. But there was no body and therefore they couldn't declare it a murder but a kidnapping or assault. Detective Gumshoe then came over to Edgeworth his eyes grimmer then Edgeworth had ever seen them. "Mr Edgeworth sir, you better look at this"

Gumshoe led Edgeworth into the former home of Wright and Co Law offices and found a man lying on the ground with a slit throat and quite a lot of blood on the floor. The face was mutilated so badly you could not discern the persons face but the spikey hair and the blue suit stained with crimson only suggested that.... Phoenix Wright, was dead. Edgeworth took a few minutes to digest that monumental statement. Phoenix Wright, the champion of the wrongly accused and hero to so many falsely accused simpletons with his iron-clad belief in his clients had fallen victim to a lowly criminal.

Edgeworth cursed himself as tears streamed down his face and trying to keep him face a grim mask of determination at the same time. Edgeworth then saw something truly horrible. There were four potential murder weapons on the floor caked in blood some wetter then others and all different types of blades. One was a longsword that looked like it belonged in a samurais hands, one a short but sharp knife that looked like it belonged in a butchers shop, and the last was a …. Edgeworth has to look again to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. It was a saw. And the saw seemed to have the least amount of blood on it. Why is there such a difference in the blood amounts on this and the other blades Edgeworth pondered., and furthermore if blood has been wiped off this blade why do this one and not the other blades as well. If the killer was trying to cover his or her tracks they made quite a few large mistakes. Fingerprint and blood analysis will make this case turn wide open.

A week later Edgeworth was in his office hoping that either the police would find the culprit luckily or the fingerprint analysis would turn up with potential suspects. A call came in and it was the head detective, Ernie Lawson, who was working with Gumshoe and the other detectives. "Mr Edgeworth sir the fingerprint analysis has come up with some unusual results. First of all the blood on the sword and knife is confirmed to be Phoenix Wright's blood and as for the saw we have no record of the person's blood it's' quite unusual. Furthermore the fingerprints on all the objects belong to a single person and we've brought him into the detention center" Lawson said matter of factly. "Good work detective I'll personally see that you are given a bonus. I'm on my way to the detention center to talk to the victim.

It didn't take Edgeworth long to reach the detention center and once he was there he got some startling news. "Someone is already meeting with the victim" apologized the officer in charge. "Who is the person meeting with the prisoner? I have the right to meet with the suspect as the prosecutor in charge of the current homicide case" Edgeworth scowled. The officer gave him a helpless look and said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mr. Edgeworth but we got a call from the Prosecutor's office not long ago and they told us that the prosecutor in the room right now was in charge of the case." Edgeworth was flummoxed and very angry. Soon a man emerged from the room and Edgeworth got to see who this prosecutor really was.

Edgeworth prided himself on knowing all the faces of the people working with him in the prosecutor's office and this was one face he had never seen before. The man was short and gave off an an aura of understated efficiency and a certain danger. He was wearing a brown suit very plain with a red tye and his hair was a very pale blond. He had a small little goatee and walked around with a fine cane of polished wood.

The man gave him a knowing smile when he saw Edgeworth eyeing his cane. Edgeworth gave the officer a scowl and asked the office, "Why did you abandon protocol and allow him to bring any objects into the room when chatting with a potential dangerous prisoner". The officer looked very sheepish but before he could answer the unknown prosecutor answered for him. "Mister Edgeworth, we meet at last, I am a new face in the prosecutor's office, my name is Samuel Parry how do you do" he said amist an almost painfully forced smile.

Edgeworth looked at him with an icey demeanor. "If you are new, then you should know that the officers in here are supposed to remove all potentially dangerous objects from anyone talking with suspects in case of potential crimes and other sorts of criminal activity". The man regarded Edgeworth for a minute then put on his biggest smile, "I'm sorry Mister Edgeworth it will not happen again. If you would like you can meet with the suspect. His name is Mr Touche and he is a professional carpenter. And.. furthermore I will get him the guilty verdict without fail for his sad killing of Mister Phoenix Wright" said Parry before he walked out of the room with a swagger that didn't fit a man walking out of a detention center.

Edgeworth entered the room and sat down at the table across from the victim. The man sitting in the chair looked like he had seen better times. He was wearing a very battered looking overcoat underneath which was a very tattered apron with wood shavings in it. His pants were ripped jeans and he had the stench of a man who has been working for a week straight without bathing. The man's face was criss-crossed with very brutal scars including one across his cheek and others at random parts of his face. He has a a large amount of gray whisker some parts badly shaven off with assorted cuts made unmistakably by a razor. There was an insane amount of tattered gray hair atop his head and his eyes had a haunted and troubled look as if his eyes were stuck in the "deer in headlights" look.

Edgeworth cleared his throat and addressed the suspect, "Mr. Touche, I'd like to talk to you about the murder of Phoenix Wright last week". The man didn't seem to hear him but his eyes swiveled over to him at the mention of Phoenix Wright. Edgeworth continued to ask him questions but the man refused to speak and furthermore his eyes seemed to get less and less focused the harder he tried. Later when Edgeworth was looking over the evidence the prosecutor, Parry was going to use in the trial the next day, the situation seemed to solve itself. When Edgeworth asked about how they captured him, they told him that he didnt even put up a fight. How strange, and almost painfully perfect the situation seemed.

There had to me more to it then this. No case ever involving Phoenix Wright had been clear cut and easy to finish. There had to be a catch, some secret motive unknown to all of them. Later that day, Edgeworth looked through files for evidence of a prosecutor named Parry or even evidence of his acceptance. There was no information except simple information like date of birth, hometown and information like that. And there was no information about the suspect himself. No prior criminal history nor any previous connection to Phoenix Wright himself. "What would Wright do" thought Edgeworth as the day of the case grew nearer and no Defense attorney came to defend the helpless Mr. Touche.

Edgeworth was debating whether to act as a defense attorney or not when a miracle happened. A Police officer called his office and said that the suspect had asked for Miles Edgeworth to be his defense attorney. Edgeworth drove to the Detention center and wondered what information he would soon gain from the ragged carpenter who spoke very little.

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I also would like to say that I would love to hear what you the reader think of my work. Also I have decided to make this part one of the Turnabout trilogy a three part phoenix wright miniseries. Thanks for reading!!!_


End file.
